random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart
Mario Kart is a series of racing games that is really awesome for various Nintendo systems. The Series ''Super Mario Kart'' Wow! 3D-esque 2D racing game! ''Mario Kart 64'' Finally! It's in 3D! I want to eat the Choco Mountain! ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' Great! Now I can play with it wherever I go! ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Woah! Two people on a single kart! ''Mario Kart Arcade GP Cool! I can play Mario Kart in an arcade! ''Mario Kart DS'' Sweet! A 3D Mario Kart game where I can take on the go! ''Mario Kart Arcade GP 2'' Look! Another Mario Kart game for the arcade! ''Mario Kart Wii'' Oooh! A Mario Kart game with motion controls! ''Mario Kart 7'' Awesome! I get to play Mario Kart in real 3D! Fake Titles in the Series Mario Kart Random (Well, what else would the symbol for this game be?) What? A bunch of random stuff? What kind of game is this? Mario Kart wii z It's for the wii z! (you dont say) Super Mario Kart Random-ness!! This one has all of the characters from the real games plus new ones!! Mario Kart Random 2 stuff Mario Kart Random: Double Dash! double stuff Mario Kart Pour Dee Ess It's pour dee ess. Mario Kart Random:Triple Dash triple stuff Honorable Playable Characters These characters have been playable in every single Mario Kart game, so that's the reason why they're listed as Honorable Playable Characters. * Derp * troll face * Tony Hawk * Greg Heffley * Trd * weegee * Grand Emperor Pr. Oak * Mario (serious) * Luigi (serious) * Princess Peach (serious) * Yoshi (serious) * Toad (serious) * Bowser (serious) Honorable Kart This is a honorable kart that has been unlockable in all Mario Kart titles to date: *Nyan Cat ﻿Favorites of Mario Kart Mochlum *Favorite Mario Kart Game: Mario Kart Wii! *Favorite Mario Kart Character: Latiku! *Favorite Mario Kart Car: Turbo-Racer, Slick, and Paraglider Combonation *Favorite Rainbow Road: Mario Kart 7 *Favorite Bowser's Castle: Mario Kart 64 *Favorite Track: DK Mountain (aw, the nostalgia) CCs and Cream *Favorite Mario Kart Game: Mario Kart 7! *Favorite Mario Kart Character: Stuck between Yoshi and Bowser >.> *Favorite Mario Kart Kart: Yoshi Egg 1, the very small tires (I forgot the name), Paraglider (Parafoil) *Favorite Rainbow Road: Mario Kart 7 *Favorite Bowser's Castle: Mario Kart 7 *Favorite Track: Neo-Bowser City squirrel71 favourite game - mario kart 8 Favourite character - toadette or diddy kong favourite kart - mushmellow or the b Dasher favourite rainbow road - mario kart 7 favourite track - tick tock clock (mario kart 8 retro) mario karts i own: mario kart ds, wii, 7 and 8 and super mario kart on virtual console CompliensCreator00 *Favorite Game: Mario Kart 8 *Favorite Character: Ludwig Von Koopa *Favorite Combo: Mach 8 + Slick Tires + MKTV Parafoil *Favorite Course: DS Tick-Tock Clock *Favorite Rainbow Road: 3DS Rainbow Road *Favorite Bowser's Castle: WiiU Bowser's Castle *Favorite Item: Triple Red Shells *Least Favorite Game: Super Mario Kart *Least Favorite Character: Pink Gold Peach *Least Favorite Combo: TBD *Least Favorite Course: DS Figure-8 Circuit *Least Favorite Rainbow Road: GBA Rainbow Road *Least Favorite Bowser's Castle: SNES Bowser Castle 3 *Least Favorite Item: Tanooki Leaf Moon Snail *Favorite game: MK7 *Favorite Character: Yoshi! *Favorite Kart (Pre-7): Wario Bike *Favorite Kart Combo: Soda jet, Mushroom Wheels, Para-glider *Favorite Rainbow Road: Mario Kart 7 *Favorite Bowser's Castle: Mario Kart 64 *Favorite track: Waluigi Pinball *Favorite item: Bullet Bill *L-Favorite game: Mario Kart 8 *L-Favorite Character: Honey Queen, Metal Mario, Pink Gold Peach *L-Favorite Kart (Pre-7): Can't think of anything. *L-Favorite Kart Combo: Cact-X, Gold Wheels and any non-Paraglider glider. *L-Favorite Rainbow Road: Wii *L-Favorite Bowser's Castle: Probably one of the GBA ones. *L-Favorite Track: Rainbow Road Wii *L-Favorite Item: Lightning Cloud Add yours. ﻿ ﻿﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Pages by Pizzaburger1 Category:Random Works! Category:Mario Category:Mario Kart